


Milt Likes Gummy Worms

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Milt Chamberlain, cuddly Russ Agnew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt finds himself home sick...but what does Detective Russ Agnew do about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes Gummy Worms

Milt likes gummy worms, as far as candy went they were his favourite. He didn’t care for the fancy worms with the sugar, sour powders or the weird flavours. Milt Chamberlain liked your old fashion two-tone gummy worm.

Milton was currently laying on the sofa, in Russ’ old Detroit Red Wings hoodie, curled around Russ’ pillow while an old episode of Magnum P.I played on the TV. He was out sick today. His cute cold had turned into a throat infection, he was on the mend but it still really hurt. Soup burned his throat, bread scratched it and there was only so much ice cream a man could eat. Milt knew without a doubt he hated being sick!

Russ had stayed home with him most of the week. The older man had even used the shiny FBI technology he bitched and moaned about to no end; just so he could be home. Milt thought that was sweet but today there had been a grizzly murder that demanded Russ’ presence.

Milt must have dozed off; he could feel Russ’ fingers carding through his hair. The detective's usually gruff voice had taken on a softer tone as he told him to wake up. He rubbed at his eyes until the detective came into focus. Russ squirmed in behind his back so he could use him as a recliner.

Milt found himself melting against Russ’ sturdy and warm body, as he was handed a mug so Russ could wrap both arms around his lower body. Russ nuzzled his ear before kissing his temple. 

Taking a moment he finally looked at the mug in his hands after Russ made no attempts at taking it back. It was a simple plain black travel mug with a lid, but “ I love you” was engraved on it. Milt could spot Russ’ horrible chicken scratch from a mile away. He ran his finger over the engraving, a smile breaking out on his face. The small, genuine smile he had just for Russ.

The mug was also cold, freezing even, not to mention quite heavy. Curiosity winning out he pried off the lid and found it filled with frozen gummy worms. They were thawed enough to be bend and biteable. Milt sighed softly when they went down without hurting his throat.

“ I thought gummies might go down better, I know you don’t really like ice cream.”  
“ Love you,” he rasped out, voice still mangled from being sick.

Milt smiled around the gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. He liked gummy worms, but he knew he definitely loved Detective Russ Agnew even more. Milt laughed inside and to think Constance Agnew thought Holly and Russ should be together….


End file.
